


dandelions

by bonbondumps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, dont drink and drive even if its a little, dont stay up too late kids, theyre so in love its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbondumps/pseuds/bonbondumps
Summary: "Hey," a hand taps his shoulder. Atsumu turns smoothly, meeting Sakusa's eyes. He’s shifting his feet, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Wanna go for a ride?"Atsumu grins. "Sure, but only if ya drive."orthey go out for a drive at 3am just to feel a little adrenaline coursing through their veins, but an unexpected love blooms.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	dandelions

"Hey," a hand taps his shoulder. Atsumu turns smoothly, meeting Sakusa's eyes. He’s shifting his feet, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Atsumu grins. "Sure, but only if ya drive."

They climb into Sakusa's car. Its 3am, the streets perfectly silent. Sakusa reverses out of the driveway and out into the road, heading for the seemingly never-ending highway they always return to for their adrenaline-seeking times.

Sakusa rarely initiates their nightly endeavours, but when he does, it usually signifies that something’s been bothering Sakusa and keeping him from resting after a tiring day of assignments.

The blonde side-eyes Sakusa. "Hey."

"Mm?" Sakusa hums.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, its nothing."

Atsumu shrugs and turns to the radio. Young & Alive by Bazzi is playing, he hums along while staring out the window absently. The view of the streetlights and the emptiness before him is weirdly mesmerizing, just him and Sakusa, the rest of the world blending into the night.

Atsumu glances at Sakusa for the okay, to which he flicks a hand dismissively, and rolls down the window.

He leans out of his seat a little, eyes fluttering shut while enjoying the feel of the chill wind on his face.

Atsumu perks up abruptly, plopping back down. He reaches over to the backseat and grabs the leftover beers they had forgotten to bring back into the house from last time.

He wordlessly hands one to Sakusa, taking one for himself. The beer is pushed back into his hands, Sakusa’s face scrunching up in distaste.

"What?" Atsumu raises an eyebrow. "D’ya not want one?"

Sakusa rolls his eyes. "I can't open it with both hands on the wheel, Miya."

Atsumu tsks, muttering, “Excuses.” He opens it with one hand before triumphantly handing it back to Sakusa.

"Thanks a lot." Sakusa says, a smidge of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Ya know, ya coulda opened it yourself."

"Shut up."

Atsumu opens his own beer and takes a sip, gazing at Sakusa over the rim of the can contemplatively. Sakusa usually doesn’t act so prickly and defensive, what’s on his mind? He wonders.

He must've been staring too hard because Sakusa scowls and snaps, “What?”

Atsumu sighs through his nose, shaking his head and tosses back the entire can like it’s nothing. The song ends and transitions into Dandelions by Ruth B.

"Oooh, I love this one!" Atsumu reaches over to the radio and turns up the volume.

_Maybe it’s the way you say my name_

_Maybe it’s the way you play your game_

Atsumu sings along softly, sweetly, an arm hanging out of the window, hand grasping at the wind.

_But it’s so good, I’ve never known anybody like you_

_But it’s so good, I’ve never dreamed of nobody like you_

It’s weirdly charming how university-renowned heartbreaker Miya Atsumu knows the lyrics to a cheesy love song. Sakusa can feel the corners of his mouth twitching slightly, suppressing a smile, beer now forgotten.

_And I’ve heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime_

_And I’m pretty sure that you are that love of mine_

“Here it comes, here it comes!” Atsumu squeals with childlike excitement. He reaches over to the radio and turns the volume up so loud its resounding in Sakusa’s heart.

_‘Cause I’m in a field of dandelions_

_Wishing on every one that you’d be mine, be mine_

Atsumu's using the now empty beer can as a makeshift mic, belting out his heart and soul into the song, the wind swallowing up his honeyed vocals.

_And I see forever in your eyes_

_I feel okay when I see you smile, smile_

Sakusa’s flitting his eyes from the road to the scene before him. Atsumu seems to glow, to _shine_ , even in the dim light. His hair is tousled and wind-blown, eyes squeezed shut, a huge grin dominating his face. He feels his heart squeeze, a sensation he wasn’t used to in the years prior, now an old ache.

_Wishing on dandelions all of the time_

Time seems to slow down, and Sakusa can see his hand move as if it were an object from afar. It latches onto Atsumu's wrist, pulling him back inside with a tug.

Atsumu glances back, panting slightly from the exertion, tilting his head as if asking, "What?"

_Praying to god that one day you'll be mine_

Sakusa slows down the car and surges forward with a breath of air. He feels Atsumu tense up as he murmurs against his ear, so soft he can barely hear himself.

"I love you."

Sakusa pulls away quickly, face scorching. He doesn't dare peek at the expression on Atsumu's face, opting to keep his eyes on the road.

Atsumu leans forward and yells, "What? I couldn't hear you!"

_Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time_

Sakusa damns it all to hell and pours his years of frustration, of seeing Atsumu smiling fondly with another, all those nights spent awake thinking of the blonde in the next room and yells over the blaring music, so loud he can’t think, his blood roaring in his ears.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, MIYA ATSUMU!"

His eyes are still trained on the road, but can still see Atsumu physically recoil from the outburst in the corner of his eye. Sakusa smiles feebly. It was an unrequited love after all.

“Have been for years now.” Sakusa mumbles.

Atsumu’s mouth is opening and shutting, trying to form words but failing. He turns down the volume and hesitantly covers Sakusa’s hand on the steering wheel with his.

“Hey.” Atsumu whispers.

Sakusa flinches, slowing the car to a stop. He sags in the seat, hands in his lap, head tilting towards the window, anything to delay the harsh reality, the words of rejection inevitable.

  
“Just tell me. Tell me you don’t love me, I-I’ll move out tomorrow, I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

His eyes are burning and he squeezes them shut while rambling, _anything_ to fill that silence between them, to push aside the deafening thoughts in his head.

He feels gentle but firm hands cup his cheeks and turn his face towards Atsumu. Sakusa’s nails dig into his palm, lips pressing into a thin line, bracing-

Until he feels soft lips on his. It gently coaxes the tension from him, plush lips brushing against his haltingly. He lets out a small noise and instinctively leans into the kiss, mind fuzzy with sparks exploding everywhere. He blinks open his eyes and _oh my god Atsumu is kissing him._

Atsumu, with his eyes shut and a blush creeping up his neck, continues to press his lips into Sakusa’s gently. Sakusa kisses back, his eyes fluttering shut. The blonde tenderly nips at his lips and Sakusa gasps softly, giving Atsumu the opportunity to enter Sakusa’s mouth eagerly.

Their tongues dance in unision, the kiss slow but sure, taking the time to explore and map out each other thoroughly. The warmth emanating from Atsumu envelopes his senses, and it feels _right_. It feels like _coming home_. Atsumu presses a tiny, final peck before pulling away.

Sakusa opens his eyes and breathes, “What are you doing?”

Atsumu’s face is flushed. “What do ya think I’m doin’?” His hands fidget in his lap.

Sakusa narrows an eyebrow. “Messing with me?”

“No! ‘Course not!” Atsumu says incredulously.

“Then?” Sakusa leans against the steering wheel, muffling his voice. “I swear to god, Miya, if you’re just playing with my feelings, I’ll leave you here and you can walk back yourself.”

Atsumu trains his eyes on his sweatpants, searching for the right words to say. Without looking, he feels for Sakusa’s hand and interlaces with it, resting it on his thigh.

“I’ve actually liked ya for years now. It’s been eating at me every single day and I didn’t know what to do,” Atsumu admits.

“’Cause if confessin’ meant there was even the slightest chance we’d have to separate, I’d rather not confess at all and just be happy with what we have, ya know?” He forces out a laugh. “Better than nothing.”

“But now yer telling me _ya_ had feelings for _me_? For years? What’s up with that?” Atsumu giggles, tightening his grip on their interlaced hands.

Sakusa’s speechless.

“So, you’re telling me that we— _he gestures with his hand wildly_ — could’ve been dating a long time ago without all that pining and longing?”

Atsumu laughs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Then what about those partners over the years?” Sakusa demands, face stricken with disbelief.

“Ahh, I uh-“, Atsumu bites his lip hesitantly before squaring his shoulders and replying firmly. “I tried to forget about ya by datin’ other men. Sakusa stiffens. “But that didn’t go so well did it? I couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout ya.” Atsumu beams.

Sakusa finally softens and his lips curl into a smile. “Oh really?” His eyes crinkle with warmth. “Come here.”

Sakusa cups Atsumu’s cheeks and brings him in for a kiss. Atsumu leans into it hesitantly, slightly distracted because of the way his arms are awkwardly residing in his lap. Sakusa smiles affectionately and brings Atsumu’s arms to his waist while Sakusa loops his arms around Atsumu’s neck teasingly.

Atsumu’s cheeks burns in mortification so he captures Sakusa’s lips in a deep kiss in retaliation, Sakusa groaning loudly. He smiles into the kiss, pulling away to pepper kisses all over Atsumu’s face, the blonde laughing and attempting to push Sakusa away.

Sakusa finally stops and rests his forehead against Atsumu’s, his thumb caressing Atsumu’s cheek tenderly.

“What do we do now?” Sakusa asks softly.

“What d’ya mean what do we do now, we head back, of course!”

“Miya, I meant our relationship, you dumb blonde.”

“Hey!” Atsumu smacks his arm, Sakusa chuckling heartily. Atsumu responds indignantly, “Well, of course we’re boyfriends now, aren’t we?”

Sakusa remains silent, taken aback by the escalation of everything. He left the house thinking that things would never be the same again, that everything would change once he uttered those three words, but now he’s holding hands with him. Miya Atsumu. He’s kissing him. He’s _boyfriends_ with him.

Sakusa smiles, big and wide and free, hoping it conveys all the love and affection he has for this man right here, the love of his life. He quietly replies, “Okay.”

“And call me Atsumu, not Miya! I’m ya boyfriend now okay?” Atsumu pouts.

Sakusa squeezes their laced hands. “Okay.”

“I’ve always called you Atsumu in my head anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> this song was inspired by the song in the story, dandelions by ruth b  
> i was just thinking about how if my life were a movie and i could choose the song that would play as the bgm at the moment i got together with the love of my life, id choose this song ^^  
> basically just me self projecting but with sakuatsu bc i love them  
> hope u all enjoyed it !! :>  
> also, i really recommend yall give the song a listen its really really good i swear


End file.
